His Master, The Jealous Type?
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: ' "That man and his cats.." Ciel murmurs. "What is it about cats? Damn thing is getting more attention than me. Maybe if I had cat ears...' "
1. Chapter 1

His Master, the Jealous Type?

This story is written by me, Sebas-chan001, and my bocchan, Dracosgirl547.

Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroshitsuji. Bummer :(

Enjoy~!

"Sebastian." Ciel says, sitting comfortably in his chair, tapping his fingers on his work desk.

"Yes?" Sebastian replies.

"I want sweets." Ciel says. Sebastian chuckles, gazing at his master.

"You shouldn't be eating any sweets." he says, "It'll ruin your appetite for tonight's dinner."

"I don't care." Ciel says, "I want sweets." he demands.

"But...sire..." Sebastian says, taking a step forward.

"I said I don't care!" Ciel nearly yells, stoping his butler in his path.

"Hmm." Sebastian hums to himself. "Fine." he says, "I will give you your sweets. But you will be punished if you don't eat your dinner."

"Whatever." Ciel mumbles, shooing the butler away. Sebastian bows, exiting the room, closing the door behind him. Ciel coughs, waiting patiently for his butler to return. A knock comes within minutes. "Enter." Ciel says casually. Sebastian enters the room, pushing his cart along with him.

"Young master." Sebastian says, "Today's dessert is fresh baked, cinnamon, apple pie. Accompanied with Earl Grey Tea." he places the single slice in front of his master. Returning to the cart to prepare his masters' tea.

"Very good." Ciel says.

"Thank you young master." Sebastian says with a smirk coiled on his lips. Placing the freshly brewed tea in front of his master. Ciel slowly begins to consume his treat.

"Exceptional." he says in between sips, "Per usual."

"Oh?" Sebastian says, "Was there something in particular you wanted?" he asks.

"No." Ciel replies, "Just noting."

"If you say so." Sebastian sighs to himself.

"I do say so." Ciel says.

"Alright." Sebastian says, his eyes looking out the window, where a single, black, cat laid. His eyes widen, staring at the creature intensely.

"If you wish to go, go." Ciel says.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes." Ciel says, looking away from his butler.

"Thank you." Sebastian says, bowing, vanishing quicker than his master could blink.

"That man and his cats.." Ciel murmurs.

"So soft." Sebastian says as he slowly approaches the cat, "So sheik, so beautiful." he smiles, scooping the creature into his arms, petting its head.

"What is it about cats?" Ciel wonders looking out of his window.

"Such soft fur." Sebastian says, a light blush coming onto his face, "Such adorable little paws, and what an independent spirit. *Sigh* Cats are truly amazing creatures." he smiles, stroking the cat tenderly. The cat mews, purring loudly, his blush deepens.

Ciel sighs. "That damn cat is getting more attention than me. Maybe if I had cat ears..."

Sebastian smiles, snuggling the animal that's in his arms. The cat mews once more, licking Sebastians' cheek, his face turns a crimson red.

"Damn cat." Ciel murmurs, turning his chair away from the window. "Mayrin." he says as he spots a red haired women walk past his door.

"Yes sir?" she asked standing outside the door.

"Where are the items I just ordered?" he asks.

"In a box down stairs master." she replys.

"Bring it to me." Ciel orders.

"Yes sir!" she says saluting, "Right away, sir!" she says bolting down the hallway. "I'm back, sir." she says a few minutes later. With a rather large box in her arms.

"Excellent." Ciel says smirking, "Just leave it on my desk." Mayrin enters the room. Setting then box gently on top of the desk.

"Sir, would you like any help putting this on?" she asks.

"No. I can take care of the rest. You may leave now." Ciel says. Mayrin bows, closing the window curtains slightly, before exiting the room. Ciel quickly opens his box. Smirking at the objects inside. "Sebastian is going to love~ this." Ciel says, his smirk widens.

*Chuckles* Don't ya just love cliff hangers? Anyway, review! Or else you won't get a second chapter. You give us reviews, and we give you more of our story, fair enough?


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter, whoooo! :D Thank you so much for the reviews.

Disclaimer: The authors of this fanfiction don't own Kuroshitsuji.

Enjoy!

"It's dusk already?" Sebastian asks, still holding the warm creature in his arms. He sighs, disappointment streaked across his face as he set the cat down. The creature mewed in protest, rubbing his head against Sebastian's calf. Sebastian sighs once more, walking away from the cat slowly.

"Well, that was longer then I intended, though I don't say I feel guilty about it." Sebastian says as he enters through the front doors of the Phantomhive estate. "The young master should be finished with his dinner by now, maybe I should go check on him." he says walking down the hallways.

The sound of his butlers' shoes echoes throughout the halls. Ciel rises from his seat, closing his study door silently before returning to his spot. "Young master?" Sebastian's voice calls from outside the door, three knocks follow. Ciel remains silent, shifting around in his chair. "Young master?" Sebastian repeats, "Are you alright?"

"I'm quite alright." Ciel whispers quietly.

"Young master." Sebastian says, opening the door, poking his head through the entrance, his eyes staring at the floor. "Pardon the inter-" he says looking up, freezing at the sight of his master, who is reclining slightly in a desk chair, a pair of cat ears standing on top of his head.

"Yes, Sebastian~?" Ciel asks. Sebastian's eyes widen, a blush making his way across his cheeks. "Is something wrong?" Ciel purrs seductively, rising to his feet, revealing a cheshire cat outfit to Sebastian. Sebastians' blush deepens, his knees begin to shake under him. "What's wrong~?" Ciel asks, tilting his head to the side, glancing at his butler.

"Y-Young m-m-master." Sebastians' voice stammers out.

"Yes~?" Ciel croons.

"Are you ill?" Sebastian asks.

"No." Ciel replies, "Why would you ask such a strange thing?" he asks.

"Well," Sebastian starts, his voice slightly shaken,"your behavior is far from normal, your face is red, and you appear to be a little out of breath." he finishes with a gulp, his face turns red again at the sight of a cats' tail.

"Is it an illness to want a little attention?" Ciel demands, "If it is, I'm deadly sick." he purrs, winking at his butler.

"Oh my." Sebastian says, "We can't have that now can we."

"I'd hope you'd say that." Ciel says, walking towards Sebastian. His tail swishing behind him. Sebastian gulps, his face tainted a crimson red.

"What? Would you like me to stop?" Ciel asks he stands still, waiting patiently for an answer.

"...Not really." Sebastian mutters.

"Then prove it. Reaow!" Ciel says. Sebastian's eyes widen.

"Come on, Sebastian, I'm waiting~." Ciel purrs, folding his arms across his chest. Sebastian walks in, closing the door behind him, locking the door as he did so.

Ciel smirks, "That's it~" he purrs.*

"Sorry for the delay." Sebastian says.

"It's ok. I'm patient" Ciel replies. Sebastian smirks, catching up to his cat dressed young master.

"That's good." he says wrapping his arms around Ciel's slender waist. Leaning into the younger male's ear. "Now~ let the doctor have a good look at you." he purrs.

"Of course~ doctor~." Ciel replies, shuddering under Sebastian's words.

Sebastian smirks, kissing Ciel's ear, covering the lobe with tender bites and long licks.

Ciel gasps, "Ooh Sebastian." he moans. Sebastian smirks once more, moving his lips across the younger males pale face, staring into his darkening, lust filled, blue eyes, kissing his lips passionately when his come within contact. Ciel kisses back with the same amount of passion.

"Se-Sebastian, how long do you intend to tease me?" he asks, breaking away from the kiss.

"How ever long I find necessary." Sebastian replies, placing his right hand on the younger man's chest. "My~ my~." Sebastian purrs, "Your heart rate has increased. But maybe I should take a better look, just to be sure.

"Oh, please do~." Ciel replies, his cheeks slowly turning pink. Sebastian picks Ciel up from the floor, caring the younger male 'bridal style' to his desk, setting him down delicately as if fragile glass, ripping his masters' top off.

"Hmmmm~" Sebastian hums, running his eyes up and Ciel's exposed chest.

"G-God it's cold in here." Ciel gasps, arching his back for any source of heat.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian says soothingly, towering his body over Ciel's, lowering his head, licking Ciel's slowly hardening right nipple, pinching the other nipple harshly. Ciel gasps, tangling his fingers within Sebastian's ebony hair.

"S-Sebastian~." Ciel moans, "That feels s-so good." Sebastian chuckles seductively, sucking on Ciel's nipple lightly, rolling the other nipple in between his fingers. "Damn it," he moans louder, "Will you just get on with it?" he demands. Sebastian chuckles once more, bringing his body up, kissing Ciel's lips hungrily. Sliding his left hand inside Ciel's hair, slithering his right hand down Ciel's body. Ciel kisses back fiercely, moaning against his lips.

"Oh~, could this be the source of your illness?" Sebastian taunts, resting his hand on Ciel's hardening length.

"P-Please, don't tease." Ciel whines, arching his back up. Sebastian chuckles.

"Are you still cold?" he asks.

"Not really." Ciel replies with a shrug, "But what does it matter?"

"Everything. I can't have my favorite patient feeling worse...pardon me," Sebastian says slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt, "But it's getting rather hot in here." Ciel reaches forward, raking his nails down Sebastian's pale, exposed, chest.

"I don't mind one bit." Ciel says. Sebastian chuckles.

"Feisty~." Sebastian says, removing his masters' pants and underwear in one motion, his eyes widen slightly. "Well~, well~, well~, it seems my little patient is finding his 'check up' rather...enjoyable~." he ends with a purr, sending shivers down the younger males' spine.

"How could I not with such a~ great~ doctor." Ciel replies, looking into his butlers' darkened, lust filled, red eyes. Sebastian chuckles, brushing his fingertips over the throbbing organ at a teasingly slow rate. Ciel gasps, arching his back into Sebastian's touch. Sebastian smirks, lowering his body to Ciel's member, licking the organ's slit, collecting the precum the spewed out.

"You damn tease." Ciel moans, lowering his eyelids. Sebastian chuckles, placing three fingers on Ciel's plump lip.

"Suck." he orders. Ciel pulls the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits. Sebastian's mouth engulfs Ciel's length, slowly bobbing his head up and down lapping his tongue around the tip. Ciel moans louder, sucking on the fingers vigorously. Sebastian looks up at his master, bobbing his head lower and lower, sucking harder and faster. Ciel writhes under sebastian's touch, gripping his desk helplessly, attempting to buck his hips.

"No, no, no~." Sebastian says in a stern yet seductive tone, pressing his free hand against Ciel's hip,"None of that~." he says, taking his now soaked wet digits out of Ciel's warm mouth.

"But-but..." Ciel whines. Sebastian stares at his master once more.

"Are you saying that you feel better?" Sebastian asks, lifting his head away from Ciel's length, giving the organ a parting lick.

"No! I... I want more... please." Ciel says, his face covered with red. Sebastian hums, trailing his wet fingers down Ciels' body. "I am convinced that you're fine and that you know longer require treatment." Ciel moans.

"Are you sure?" Ciel says, "Don't you want to check my heart rate?"

"Again~?"

"I'm surely not well. See for yourself." Ciel says, he grabs Sebastian's wrist, placing the hand against his chest, so Sebastian can feel his master's racing heart.

"I was wrong." Sebastian says, "Forgive me." he purrs.

"There is~ one~ way you can make it up to me." Ciel purrs, a seductive smirk coiled to his lips. Sebastian chuckles, poking his index finger inside Ciel's entrance. Ciel's breathing quickly turns into short pants and his face grimaces as Sebastian's long, white, finger wiggles inside of him. "Aah!" Ciel cries, shifting his body uncomfortably as the finger begins to thrust inside of him.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian says soothingly, adding another digit, scissoring the young boy. Ciel moans, shifting uncomfortably a little more. Sebastian smirks adding the final digit, and begins to thrust lightly. Ciel closes his eyes as tight as he could, gasping at the sudden sensation. Sebastian hums, thrusting the digits slightly harder. "Aah. Oh god.." Ciel moans, his moans quickly turn into quiet whimpers as Sebastian extracts his fingers from him. Sebastian smirks once more, gently flipping the younger boy onto his stomach, unbuttoning his pants loudly. "S-Sebastian." Ciel says.

"Shhh." Sebastian replies soothingly, removing his pants and boxers. "It's time for your medicine~." he purrs pressing his length against Ciel's entrance, "Are you ready~?"

"Aah! Yes! Yes! I'm begging you!" Ciel cries out, his face covered in red.

Sebastian smirks, "This may hurt a bit." he says.

"I don't care!" Ciel nearly screams, "I need it!"

"I'll try to be as gentle as I can, but no promises." Sebastian says as he slowly thrusts into the young boy. Ciel gasps, his body tenses up at the intruder, causing the older male to groan.

"Relax..." Sebastian hisses. Ciel takes a couple of deep breaths, slowly getting used to the monster inside him.

"...Move..." he says. Sebastian began to move at a slow, even, pace, placing his hands on Ciel's smooth, pale, hips. "Aaah, oooh, that feels good~." Ciel moans. Sebastian begins to moan as well, pressing onto Ciel's hip harder. "Harder! Faster!" his voice demands. Sebastian grunts, thrusting as hard and as fast as he could into the boy.

"Oooooohhhhh~, it's so tight~!" he moans, closing his eyes as multiple waves of pleasure attack his body.

"OH GOD!" Ciel cries, arching his back up, "Do that again!" Sebastian obeys, thrusting his body into that same spot. Ciel moans loudly, his body trembling under the waves of his own pleasure. "AAH!" he cries. Sebastian's breath turns into short pants, he flips Ciel's body onto his back, thrusting into the boy's prostate violently. "I'm...I'm." Ciel starts, only to be interrupted by Sebastian's hand as it grabs his throbbing erection, pumping the organ in time with his thrusts.

"M-me too...t-together..." he pants. Ciel moans loudly, arching his back higher than before.

"SEBASTIAN!" he cries in pure ecstasy, tensing his body up. Sebastian groans, thrusting harder into the boy, moaning loudly.

"CIEL!" he cries, giving Ciel one more hard thrust, emptying himself into the boy. Ciel's chest rises and falls with every quick, pant he takes, his face burning red.

"My god.." he mutters. Sebastian extracts himself from Ciel's entrance, wiping off the sweat from his forehead. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asks.

"You'd be surprised what lies within the very depths of hell." Sebastian replies, chuckling to himself. Ciel laughs breathlessly. "And how is my patient feeling after his treatment?" he purrs.

"Much better." Ciel moans in reply.

"Good. Now, in order to maintain your health, you must take your 'medicine' at least once a week... Doctors' orders." Sebastian says in a stern yet seductive tone.

"Of course~." Ciel replies in a seductive purr, "Doctor~."-

Well, that's it. How was it? Please, review!


End file.
